Ep. 9: Don't Be Vain
Don't be Vain is the ninth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This episode introduces the mysterious Peacock Buddha Kujaku and begins a recurring story-line between her and Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star. Synopsis Daigo is approached by the vision of a peacock and a mysterious qi to defeat a Gorma Minion which had trapped within an ancient Dai warrior. Plot A mirror descends through a night sky within Tokyo; while at a local pet shop, Daigo is caring for the potential pets until he notices something outside. The mirror flies by the shop as he goes outside to check; only to see a strange peacock feather drop in front of him. Later, Daigo meditates along the shore, becoming surrounded by fog as he sees a vision of a peacock flying towards him; he stands as the peacock covers him in a rainbow beam before he awakens, the fog and the bird gone confused as someone had interfered with his Qi. In the city, a woman sees the strange mirror, checking herself out before a tongue spits out and grabs her inside; the same event happens throughout the city as more pretty females are captured by the mirror. At Dairanger headquarters, Kazu confirms the rumor as Rin decides to search for the object but Ryo believes that the strange mirror is another Gorma Minion, which is confirmed by Kaku: it is "Master Mirror Makeup", which swallows those who flatter themselves with their own beauty and turns them into energy. Kazu wonders about this since this will remove all the beautiful women in the world, while Daigo figures that females that are self-absorbed are just easy targets for it. Shoji wants to destroy it for being a pervert, but Kaku states it won't be easy due to Master Mirror Makeup defeating one of the great Dai heroes known as "Kujaku": they were an incarnation of the Peacock Buddha who removes all evil in the world and a skilled martial artist; surprising the Dairanger in that they would be defeated so easily. Daigo wonders about Kujaku and if they had some connection to the peacock vision. That night, a male stares into Master Mirror Makeup flattering himself seeing the captured women before being absorbed by it's tongue; but soon spit out as it becomes its true form making him run away, the Gorma Minion complaining that only women flattered themselves six-thousand years ago with their beauty, wondering what's wrong with young men. The Gorma Triumvirate soon appear before it, Shadam stating they are the incompetent men of the world as Zydos tells it to collect vanity energy as quickly as possible and destroy the garbage; while the Gorma Minion complements Gara, who states she isn't as easily tricked as Kujaku and he shouldn't forget that. The next day, Daigo wanders on a rooftop before hearing a scream of another of Master Mirror Makeup's victims being grabbed inside; Daigo sees it's victims as it leaps hitting the mirror with his kick before it uses an ethereal tongue attack forcing him to become Shishiranger and use his Dai Buster to break free. The Gorma Minion tries to escape wondering who he is as Daigo declares himself before realizing it is the famous Shishiranger and he will use his Master Mirror Makeup Style in combat. The two charge one another in combat as Master Mirror Makeup uses Mirror Power Waves to zap Daigo away and Mirror Flash to blind him and knock him down, declaring his power until Tenmaranger and Qilinranger arrive to push him back and Hououranger uses her Qi tornado and Ryuuranger his Qi fire. Master Mirror Makeup states they were rudely interrupted and they'll finish it later; but the rainbow Qi emits from his body, Daigo believing it may be Kujaku's. The Dairanger check on Daigo but he reveals the Rainbow Qi within the Gorma Minion, the others stating all they saw was the monster. As he returns to the shore, he wonders about the peacock that interfered with his Qi and the Rainbow Qi within Master Mirror Makeup, wondering if it has to do with the Gorma Minion in particular but then stating beautiful Qi like that can't belong to a monster, but still wondering whose Qi it could be and why it's within Master Mirror Makeup. Master Mirror Makeup soon uses his Vanity Counterattack, breaking mirrors throughout the city and forcing the victims to witness the Gorma Triumvirate as he starts causing massive collateral damage. The Dairanger rush to the rescue to help the civilians as Shoji states that the Gorma Minion was destroying the city with it's burps showing frustration from Shishiranger. Returning to the shore, Daigo declares to Kujaku to join with his Qi as he closes his eyes to meditate, seeing the peacock vision again as he is hit with the rainbow Qi and is sent into another world believing that it will lead him to Master Mirror Makeup. As the Gorma Minion continues to use Vanity Counterattack, Kujaku's Rainbow Qi makes Daigo emerge right where it was, Master Mirror Makeup wondering if Daigo had a death wish as he declares he won't forgive him for victimizing all those young women or hurting innocents. Transforming into Shishiranger, Master Mirror Makeup summons Cotporos which Daigo knocks away with his Dairen Rod before the Gorma Minion charges him and faces him with a sword. Master Mirror Makeup uses the Mirror Flash to blind Daigo again, but Shishiranger decides to use his Heavenly Phantom Style Mist Hiding, disappearing in a mist; the Gorma Minion tries to use Mirror Power Waves to reveal him but it becomes blocked as the other Dairanger appear with mirrors of their own which they used to reflect the attack, Daigo reappearing and calling it their teamwork. Master Mirror Makeup tries to use his ultimate move: Kaleidoscope, which splits him and allows for him to easily attack the Dairanger simultaneously; but a strange female voice tells Shishiranger to shoot the Gorma Minion with her Qi; confirming, Daigo summons his Dairen Rod and uses his Rod Arrow, which he uses to concentrate Qi and stab Master Mirror Makeup breaking his mirror! Using his Enlargement Bomb, the Gorma Minion begins to rampage as the Dairanger summon their Mystical Qi Beasts to become Dairen'Oh. Master Mirror Makeup fires more Mirror Power Waves at the giant but it continues to march towards it forcing it to charge only to be slashed by it's sword and crushed by the Great King Sword's finisher, destroying it and releasing the females and the Rainbow Qi. The Dairanger rush to the rescue of the captured females trying to help them after their incident. Daigo however soon realizes something and closes his eyes, witnessing the emergence of the beautiful female Peacock Buddha Kujaku on a nearby cliff. The other Dairanger are surprised she's around after her defeat six-thousand years ago; Kujaku confirms she had the power to extend people's lives and remove the evils of the world which is how she was able to survive for so long. Daigo wonders if her Qi synchronized with his, which she nods in confirmation, stating she was waiting thousands of years for someone who could synchronize with her own Qi and release her; and the night they met, she felt Daigo's Qi and sent the peacock feather to tell him she was around. Shishiranger pulls the feather out and Kujaku states as long as Daigo has the feather, they can Qi synchronize whenever they want as he continues to stare at her and she stares off in the distance. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Woman: , *Man: Notes *'Viewership': 6.0% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *The opening sequence is updated to include Dairen'oh following its debut in the previous episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes